


Поцелуи украдкой

by OtherCrazyThing



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCrazyThing/pseuds/OtherCrazyThing
Summary: Джош не желает мириться... ни с чем
Relationships: Jenna Black/Debby Ryan, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Эстетика от Kisatransik:  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841635/v841635648/29d33/pqKcmutNLPw.jpg  
> +  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c841635/v841635648/29d3d/IeYh82rgINs.jpg

_kiss not tell_

Все в школе знали, что приближался тот самый день. Все любили и ненавидели его, ждали с нетерпением и не желали вспоминать о нём, как можно дольше. Хорошо, что всем разрешалось пропустить половину уроков и не делать домашку. Но сидеть три часа с коротким перерывом и наблюдать за тем, что на этот раз взбрело в голову Джерарду Уэю — взбалмошному учителю литературы — смерти подобно. Смерти от скуки. Самой изощрённой из всех возможных.

Джош ненавидел театр. От одной мысли, что придётся потратить несколько часов на то, чтобы посмотреть кривляния одноклассников на сцене, его клонило в сон. Он надеялся, что родители зачтут этот подвиг за ежегодный совместный поход на последнюю постановку в какой-нибудь Shadowbox.* Они-то считали, что подобные мероприятия обязательны для общего культурного развития. Обычно он засыпал на середине первого акта, а после перерыва сообщал, что ему срочно нужно бежать к преподавателю игры на барабанах. Культурное развитие летело ко всем чертям.

Родители любили Джоша и многое ему позволяли. Они простили ему ярко-розовые волосы, тоннели в ушах и проколотый нос. Правда, когда он заявил, что хочет научиться играть на барабанах, родители взбунтовались. Джошу пришлось попотеть, чтобы убедить их, что барабаны — самое безобидное, чем может заниматься подросток. Отец с большой неохотой, но согласился, а маме ничего не оставалось, как сделать то же самое.

В школе он прослыл одним из самых крутых парней, благодаря внешнему виду и необычному увлечению. На него оборачивались девчонки, учителя женского пола кидали на него томные взгляды, стоило ему появиться на горизонте. Парни считались с его мнением, и любой старшеклассник втайне надеялся войти в круг его близких друзей. Не проходило и дня, чтобы ему не присылали сообщение с незнакомого номера с приглашением на свидание или вечеринку. В их огромной школе, со множеством учебных потоков и несметным количеством учеников, это являлось признаком успеха.

Друзей у Джоша было много. Половину из них он считал придурками, но это не мешало ему весело проводить с ними время. Брендон попадал в категорию близких и адекватных. Именно его выбрали на главную роль в «Чумовых Ботах»** — та самая скандальная постановка Джерарда, которую всем предстояло посмотреть. Джош не вникал в сюжет, но судя по тому, во что наряжался Брендон, для кого-то вечер действительно обещал быть занятным. Только не для Джоша. Чумовые боты или нет, — его это мало интересовало.

— Уэй рифмуется со словом «гей», не находишь? — Брендон зашнуровывал высокий, красный, переливающийся блёстками сапог.

— Думаю, ему об этом сто раз говорили, — Джош наблюдал за ним из-под полуопущенных век.

Сегодня, как на зло, отменили урок по барабанам, и Джош поддался на уговоры Брендона прийти на репетицию. Время тянулось, как серая липкая масса. Джош перестал бороться с дремотой, расслабленно развалился в кресле, ожидая в любую секунду провалиться в сон.

— Как тебе? — Брендон выпрямился и встал в незамысловатую позу, манерно согнув руку и отклячив зад.

— Жду-не дождусь понедельника, — Джош зевнул.

— Да ну тебя, — виляя бёдрами, Брендон прошёлся по комнате, как образцовая модель. — Это так… возбуждает. Хочу стащить их потом, чтобы... — он неуверенно покосился на Джоша. — Только никому не говори.

— Что не говорить? — Джош нахмурился.

Брендон оглянулся по сторонам и потом быстро — насколько это позволяли высокие каблуки — приблизился к нему и, наклонившись, прошептал:

— Хочу попробовать кое-что с Райаном, — он дёрнул бровью.

— Окей? — спокойно ответил Джош. — Не хочу спрашивать, что именно, эти сапоги говорят сами за себя.

Окружающие его друзья, как один, экспериментировали с ориентацией. Всё начиналось с полушуток-полуиздёвок, стоило кому-то провести больше времени, чем положено, с представителями собственного пола. Если девочки целовались при встрече, то они автоматически становились лесбиянками. Если парень отказывался идти на свидание с «самой сексуальной девчонкой в школе», предпочитая потусить у друга дома, то он, конечно же, самый настоящий педик.

Поэтому, даже если кто-то на самом деле предпочитал парней девушкам, то это особо не афишировалось. Джош знал, что Брендон мутил с Райаном, Дженна с Дэбби, Пит с Патриком — он мог продолжать этот список бесконечно. Джоша мало волновала серьёзность этих отношений: кто-то менял парней на девушек и обратно трижды за неделю, кто-то — как Брендон, — оставались верны одному человеку. Если они счастливы вместе, то Джош мог только за них порадоваться.

Но никто, даже Брендон, не знал, есть ли у Джоша кто-нибудь. Сам Джош умело наводил тень на плетень, создавая иллюзию бисексуального Казановы. К семнадцати годам он познал многие прелести девушек и лишь малую часть однополого секса. Он не видел ничего зазорного в том, чтобы экспериментировать, открывать для себя новые ощущения. Последнее время мысли Джоша занимал именно парень, и он бы рассказал всем об этом, если бы не обещание, которое дал.

Тайлер Джозеф отличался от остальных тем, что ничем не отличался от всех остальных. Про него говорили, что он «не от мира сего», потому что он хорошо учился, тихо говорил, носил рубашки в цветочек и редко смотрел в глаза. Джош знал его с начальной школы, но их общение ограничивалось кивками в коридорах в знак приветствия. Однажды он стал свидетелем, как несколько здоровых парней загнали Тайлера в угол: он метался между ними, тщетно пытаясь вырваться из плотного полукольца агрессивно настроенных подростков. Обычно Джош не ввязывался в разборки, но что-то заставило его вернуться, и одним своим появлением спасти Тайлера. С тех пор Джош часто ловил на себе его благодарные взгляды и робкие улыбки. Иногда он чувствовал, что Тайлер хотел, но не решался подойти к нему, поэтому Джош избавил его от этих мучений и просто добавил его в друзья на фейсбуке. Реакция последовала незамедлительная. Они могли переписываться до поздней ночи, под предлогом выполнения совместных проектов иногда приходили друг к другу домой. Они сидели рядом на уроках и в школьной столовой, но редко кто видел, чтобы они общались в открытую. Усиленно делая вид, что ничего не изменилось, Джош осторожно следил за ним, всё чаще и чаще замечая, что _сам_ стал объектом слежки. Взгляд Тайлера действовал, как магнит, и Джошу нравился этот совершенно новый для него сорт внимания.

— Кому это ты так улыбаешься? — Брендон проследил за его взглядом. — Джозеф? — он удивлённо хмыкнул.

Джош отвернулся и начал сосредоточенно набирать пароль на шкафчике, где лежали учебники.

— А ты знаешь, что он пишет все тесты по литературе только на А с плюсом? — затараторил Брендон. — Уэй предлагал ему роль в «Ботах», но он отказался. Странный он, конечно, но я слышал, что он любимчик почти всех учителей. Мне бы так, — он с грохотом прислонился к металлическим рядам.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Джош наморщил лоб.

— Слухи, — он сделал шаг вперёд и встал так близко, что Джош невольно попятился. — А ты как с ним?

— В смысле? — участившийся пульс застал его врасплох.

— Если ты с ним друзья-друзья, попросишь его помочь мне с историей? — с напускной важностью спросил Брендон. — Или нет, приводи его на день рождения, я сам попрошу.

Тайлер никогда не ходил на вечеринки, но когда Джош позвал его к Брендону, пообещав, что его никто пальцем не тронет, Тайлер неожиданно согласился. Именно тогда он раскрылся перед Джошем с совершенно иной стороны.

Они выпили слишком много, но Джош отчётливо помнил, как умело Тайлер целовал его в одной из тёмных комнат. Неприметный тихоня со знанием дела проделывал языком во рту Джоша такое, что казалось невозможным — Джош никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Тайлер мягко гладил его по шее, нежно прикусывал нижнюю губу, и Джош крепко обнимал его, требовал больше, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать от удовольствия. Обычно он был тем, кто срывал с чужих губ отчаянные всхлипы и грязные словечки, но с Тайлером всё происходило наоборот.

Утром он проснулся с гудящей головой и минимумом сожалений: произошедшее настолько понравилось ему, что хотелось повторить. Калейдоскоп из влажных прикосновений, томных вздохов и сладких, терпких ароматов до сих пор пестрил в его сознании яркими, чувственными картинками, и он не мог выкинуть Тайлера из мыслей весь оставшийся день.

Поэтому поцелуи стали неизменной частью их встреч наедине. Это происходило само собой, и даже будучи трезвым, Джош пьянел от прикосновений Тайлера за считанные минуты. С каждым разом поцелуи становились глубже, развязанней, Джош чувствовал, как Тайлер дрожал в его руках. Возбуждение передавалось Джошу, болезненно наполняло его, пронизывая насквозь сотнями тонких нитей. Он не заметил, как они сняли друг с друга футболки, как его губы жадно прижимались к шее Тайлера, и как они оба задыхались от желания довести начатое до конца.

Всё закончилось также быстро, как и началось, но они долго лежали, не шевелясь, прислушиваясь к постепенно утихающим ударам сердца. Первым поднялся Тайлер. Он растерянно потёр лоб, избегая смотреть Джошу в глаза, и потянулся за футболкой, которая лежала на полу.

— Хэй, хэй, хэй, — Джош сел рядом. — В чём дело?

— Всё… нормально, — Тайлер упорно рассматривал свои ладони. — Только… я боюсь, что кто-нибудь узнает…

— Не бойся, — Джош осторожно взял его за подбородок и повернул к себе. — Всё будет хорошо.

— Ты никому не скажешь?

Секунду поколебавшись, Джош кивнул. Не то, чтобы он хотел размахивать перед всеми плакатом «Я сплю с Тайлером Джозефом», но изображать равнодушие и придумывать отмазки теперь будет сложнее.

Но он подумает об этом потом. Тайлер словно загипнотизировал его: эти чувственные, распухшие от укусов и поцелуев губы, нежная кожа и отзывчивое на любое прикосновение тело — всё это завораживало Джоша, и он с трудом соображал, когда Тайлер находился ближе, чем в метре от него.

В определённой мере Джоша устраивало, что никто не догадывается об их отношениях — это придавало им особую остроту. Сплетни разлетались со скоростью пули по всей школе, и если бы кто-нибудь что-нибудь пронюхал, Джошу бы давно об этом сообщили. Его немного напрягало, что Тайлер так настойчиво просил никому не рассказывать о том, что происходило между ними, но с другой стороны его можно понять.

Он думал о нём сейчас, когда Брендон старательно декламировал строчки из «Чумовых бот».

— А будет перерыв? — перебил его Джош.

— Что? — заморгал Брендон.

— Ну, в понедельник…

— А, да, куда без него, — Брендон закатил глаза.

Вся подростковая тусовка делилась на тех, кто видел в театре высокое искусство, и на тех, кому было глубоко наплевать. Те, кто относился ко второй категории не желали мириться в вынужденной скукой и пускали в ход всё, что могли.

— Будешь? — Дэбби протянула ему тонко скрученный косяк.

— Э, нет, — качнул головой Джош. — Не сегодня.

— Хм, — она глубоко затянулась и повернулась к Дженне, — мы его теряем.

Зал постепенно наполнялся, все рассаживались на места под непрекращающийся гул. Джош заметил Тайлера в толпе и подмигнул. Тот спешно отвернулся, пряча улыбку. Они сидели в разных рядах, но недалеко друг от друга и, усевшись, Джош набрал сообщение:

«Встретимся в коридоре во время перерыва»

Лицо Тайлера осветилось на несколько секунд, пока он читал текст с экрана телефона. Потом он повернулся к Джошу и еле заметно кивнул. Казалось, их связывало взаимное напряжение, которое тянулось между ними через спинки кресел, как оголённый провод. Каждая клетка наполнялась нетерпением, когда Джош ловил тёмный, тяжёлый взгляд Тайлера. 

Внутренний карман его куртки ощущался физически, потому что в нём лежало кое-что, что могло полностью изменить его настроение. Он ждал перерыва, как самое важное событие сегодняшнего вечера.

Он честно отсидел первый час, кое-как пытаясь вникнуть в происходящее на сцене, чтобы постоянно не думать о Тайлере, чей затылок призывно вырисовывался рядом с ним. Джош мог протянуть руку и дотронуться до густых, коротких волос, почувствовать тепло его кожи.

Во время перерыва, когда все неторопливо выходили в коридор, Джош потерял его из виду. Он встал на цыпочки, чтобы лучше осмотреться вокруг, но Тайлера нигде не было видно. Джош нахмурился и двинулся к выходу из здания: может быть, он ждал его на улице.

Он стоял, прижавшись к стенке, сгорбившись и глядя в пол, в то время, как широкоплечий здоровяк нависал над ним, то и дело грубо тыкая Тайлера в плечо. Здоровяка звали Тони, и он славился тем, что имел огромную голову и полное отсутствие мозгов.

— Проблемы? — спросил Джош, встав рядом.

— Вали отсюда, Дан, — Тони глянул на него глазками-щёлочками. — Не видишь, я разговариваю.

— А я не тебя спрашиваю, — невозмутимо ответил Джош и повернулся к Тайлеру.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он взял его за руку и повёл за собой. Тайлер споткнулся на ровном месте, но без оглядки последовал за ним. Джош успел заметить, как на тупом лице Тони появилось нечто отдалённо напоминающее удивление. Здоровяк остался стоять, где стоял, но крикнул вслед:

— Мы с тобой ещё поговорим, Джозеф!

Джош пропустил Тайлера вперёд, когда они заходили в тесную кабинку туалета, и убедившись, что за ними никто не зашёл, осторожно защёлкнул дверь.

Задрав подбородок, Тайлер внимательно изучал потолок. Губы были поджаты, плечи напряжены. Когда он сглотнул, Джош перевёл взгляд на выступающий на тонкой шее кадык и встряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать знакомый ему транс.

— О чём Тони хочет с тобой поговорить? — спросил он.

— Ни о чём, — ответил Тайлер, глядя в сторону.

— Пообещаешь мне кое-что? — Джош сделал полшага вперёд. — Если он, или кто-либо другой будет на тебя наезжать или издеваться, скажи мне, хорошо? — он наклонился, чтобы заглянуть Тайлеру в глаза. — Хорошо?

— Да, — он кивнул и попытался улыбнуться.

Джош улыбнулся ему в ответ и потянулся во внутренний карман. Тайлер захлопал ресницами, когда увидел плоскую, медную фляжку в его руке.

— Что это?

— Виски, — как ни в чём не бывало ответил Джош, быстро откручивая крышку. — Будешь?

Он сделал глоток и поморщился. Папа держал только хороший алкоголь, и Джош надеялся, что он не заметит небольшую пропажу из пузатой бутылки. В конце-концов, не помирать же со скуки на этих «Чумовых ботах», которые смотреть трезвым невозможно. Он планировал это уже давно, а вкупе с Тайлером вечер мог заиграть новыми красками, всего-то нужно было немного подготовиться.

Жидкость второй раз обожгла горло, и он протянул Тайлеру уже полупустую флягу. Помедлив пару секунд, он приподнял её в притворном тосте и, отпив совсем немного, закашлялся.

— Воу, такое крепкое, — он часто заморгал, прогоняя выступившие слёзы.

Алкоголь медленно оседал в венах, голова стала лёгкой, как воздушный шар, который стремительно уносил ветер. Джош следил за каждым движением Тайлера, чувствовал его близость, и его непреодолимо тянуло к нему. Тянуло больше, чем всегда. Джошу почудилось, что стало свободнее, что серо-голубые стены раздвинулись, предлагая им больше пространства. Он вздохнул, протянул руку и положил ладонь на такую хрупкую, почти женскую шею Тайлера. Сквозь кожу Джош почувствовал, как под ней бешенно бьётся пульс.

— Мне жарко, — прошептал Тайлер, его веки тяжело опускались и поднимались, и он не отводил взгляда от губ Джоша.

— Я знаю, — шёпотом произнёс он.

Он провёл большим пальцем по вспыхнувшей румянцем скуле, и Тайлер поцеловал его открытую ладонь, самозабвенно закрыв глаза. Он оставил несколько крошечных поцелуев на его запястье, слепо двинулся дальше, выше по руке Джоша, которому пришлось остановить этот невыносимый поток нежности, иначе всё это могло перерасти в лавину, сносящую всё на своём пути.

Джош перехватил его раскрытые губы, и они с готовностью втянули его в ослепительный, пышущий жаром круговорот чувственных ласк. Джош не видел Тайлера, он его чувствовал — словно он вселился в него, и своими мягкими, по-животному ненасытными движениями ладоней и языка, пытался довести его до высшей точки наслаждения. Воздух вокруг них пропитался ароматами виски и их тел, и Джош не мог отпустить Тайлера, не мог остановить его, потому что это было бы преступлением. Они целовались несколько минут, или вечность, или год, Джош терял ощущение времени, когда руки Тайлера бережно скользили вниз по его плечам, вокруг его талии, прижимая его ближе. Спины касались невидимые крылья — пушистые и лёгкие, что-то обрывалось внутри, сносило здравый смысл начисто, и он стонал, впивался пальцами в его затылок, прося больше, больше, больше.

— Когда это закончится вообще?

За стеной громко хлопнула дверь. Тайлер застыл с открытым ртом, Джош до боли закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он понял, что они плотно обвивали друг друга руками, и странным образом даже ногами. Температура тела явно увеличилась на пару-тройку градусов, на лбу выступила испарина.

— Я думал, будет веселее, если честно, — послышалось журчание. — Я смотрел фильм, там такая ржака.

— Да слушай, это Джерард, что ты от него хочешь, — сказал другой голос. — У него плохо с чувством юмора, ему драму подавай.

Они коротко хохотнули и, проделав всё необходимое, удалились. Джош отлепился от Тайлера и провёл рукой по растрёпанным волосам. Сердце до сих пор ухало в груди, но в голове немного прояснилось после неожиданного появления неизвестных парней.

Тайлер последовал его примеру, пригладил рубашку и оглянулся вокруг, приходя в себя. Его внешний вид кричал о том, что он только целовался — долго и увлечённо. Волосы топорщились в разные стороны, вокруг губ проступал розовый ореол, на щеках разливались два горячих пятна. Джош был уверен, что сам выглядит не хуже, и улыбнулся.

— Ты как? — его слегка шатало, по телу разливалось приятная истома.

— Хорошо? — Тайлер аккуратно переплёл их пальцы.

— Ты не представляешь, что ты со мной делаешь, — вырвалось у Джоша.

Бледно-красный вспыхнул ярче на щеках Тайлера, его глаза блестели, как чёрные алмазы. Они оба были пьяны, но в любом состоянии у Джоша перехватывало дыхание, когда Тайлер так улыбался ему. Ты красивый, красивый, красивый, хотелось снова и снова шептать Тайлеру в ухо, пока тот не засмеётся от счастья.

Любуясь им, Джош сунул руку в карман и достал жвачку. Он протянул две подушечки Тайлеру и закинул парочку себе в рот.

— Моих родителей не будет сегодня дома, — чуть заплетающимся языком произнёс Тайлер. — Хочешь прийти?

— Даа, — протянул Джош, внимательно рассматривая его лицо.

— Подождёшь меня у школы после спектакля? — соблазнительная улыбка Тайлера обещала нечто новое.

Второй акт давно начался, когда они пробирались к своим местам, сдавленно хихикая. Джош откинулся на кресле и мечтательно обвёл взглядом потолок. В его ушах до сих пор стояло эхо стонов Тайлера, одежда впитала его запах, попала под кожу, и он украдкой поднёс ладонь к носу, чтобы вдохнуть этот аромат. Сладкая, щемящая боль проникала в его желудок, сдавливала его, и Джош прокручивал всё произошедшее несколько раз, чтобы эта боль как можно дольше оставалась с ним.

Всё-таки Тайлер потрясающе целуется. Всё-таки он сделал правильно, что стащил у папы немного виски. Шалость удалась. Благодаря двум простым факторам, ходить на скучные театральные постановки стало гораздо интереснее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shadowbox - театр в Колумбусе ( http://www.shadowboxlive.org/ )  
> **Чумовые боты - бродвейская постановка, в которой Брендон действительно будет принимать участие этим летом ( http://kinkybootsthemusical.com/ ). Фильм тоже есть, но без Брендона XD


	2. Chapter 2

Воздух был наполнен ароматом тёплой ванили, за сомкнутыми веками пёстрые краски смазывались в искрящееся полотно, Джош целовал Тайлера, прижав его к стене, Тайлер целовал Джоша, обняв его за талию.

Начав целоваться неторопливо и расслабленно, с каждой секундой они распалялись всё сильней, дыхание участилось, прикосновения становились хаотичными, беспорядочными, они обжигали, вытесняли все страхи, уступая место всепоглощающему желанию.

Не выдержав, Джош решительно задрал его футболку, и Тайлер, не колеблясь, помог ему, быстро стянув её и бросив на пол. У Джоша закружилась голова и, не помня себя, он впился губами в хрупкую шею, запустил пальцы в густые волосы, и Тайлер всхлипнул, задрожал в его руках, притянул ближе, позволяя ему делать всё, что заблагорассудится.

— Я так хочу тебя, — услышал Джош свой шёпот и поразился откровенности, которая сквозила в нём.

Он провёл носом по бледной коже, вниз по животу, вдыхая запах, не в силах насытиться им. Тайлер прерывисто выдохнул, расслаблено выгнулся, подставляя себя под поцелуи. Джош опустился ниже, мягко укусил за бок и услышал, как Тайлер хихикнул.

— Ты такой красивый, боже, — приговаривал Джош, улыбаясь.

Он слегка сжал маленькие ягодицы, которые умещались в его ладонях, почувствовал тонкие пальцы Тайлера в своих волосах, ласково перебирающие спутанные пряди. Джош расстегнул тугую пуговицу на джинсах, медленно приспустил ткань, продолжая целовать его тело и, приоткрыв глаза, замер.

Простые бледно-розовые трусики с крошечными красными розочками обрамляли его плоский живот, обтягивали напряжённо-прямой бугорок — целомудренно, и в то же время совершенно развратно. Между мелкими цветочками проступило мокрое пятно, и Джош сглотнул. Он поднял глаза на Тайлера, встретился взглядом, в котором смешивались страх, стыд, неприкрытое желание. Щёки заливал яркий румянец — от возбуждения или смущения, Джош не мог разобрать, потому что всё, что ему сейчас хотелось — это прижаться губами к проступающей плоти, заставить Тайлера стонать, довести до отчаянных всхлипов только своим языком, увидеть, узнать, насколько прекрасным он является.

— Вау, — с благоговением произнёс Джош и, приподнявшись, поцеловал его в губы.

— Тебе нравится? — еле слышно спросил Тайлер, опустив ресницы, — его лицо полыхало, воздух накалился между ними, Джош чувствовал, как мучительный огонь разливается под кожей, пульсирует под ней.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, это просто… вау.

Тайлер улыбнулся и обнял его за шею.

Спустя минуту он лежал на огромной кровати, без джинс и нижнего белья, и Джош гладил его ноги согнутые в коленях, наслаждался солоноватым привкусом на языке, жадно проглатывал каждое движение, каждый стон, доносящийся откуда-то сверху. Боясь сделать больно, Джош сдерживал себя, замедлялся, прикасался легко и осторожно, смутно осознавая, что видимо это и называется нежностью. Доведённый до предела, Тайлер вскрикнул, его тело напряжённо выпрямилось, через мгновение обмягкло, и Джош прижался лбом к его влажному бедру, удовлетворённо выдохнув.

— Вау, — Тайлер посмотрел на него из-под полуприкрытых век и протянул ему руку. — Иди сюда.

Их губы встретились в коротком поцелуе, и затем он перевернул Джоша на спину, начал не спеша расстёгивать застёжки на джинсах. Джош смотрел в потолок, дрожа всем телом от предчувствия чего-то непостижимого. Тайлер опустил подбородок на его живот, коснулся кончиками пальцев, и Джош вздрогнул, закрыл глаза, услышал его тихий голос:

— Ты позволишь мне.?

— Да, — Джош кивнул, совершенно не в состоянии контролировать бешено колотящееся сердце, — да, пожалуйста.

Оказалось, Тайлер не только целуется, как Бог.

*

Школьные будни приобрели новый оттенок. Джош летел на занятия, смысл которых стал для него второстепенным. Главным было встретить Тайлера, выдержать его настойчивый взгляд, незаметно обменяться улыбками, и начать этот цикл заново на следующей перемене. Эта игра будоражила Джоша, казалась бесконечной прелюдией к их безумному времяпрепровождению.

«Хэй, видел тебя сегодня, — Джош быстро набирал сообщение, пряча телефон под партой; у него было несколько секунд перед тем, как в кабинет зайдёт учитель. — Классно выглядишь. Тебе идёт этот… кардиган?» — он добавил смайлик с сердечками вместо глаз и, закусив губу, отправил незамысловатый комплимент.

— Доброе утро, класс! — широко шагая, в комнату зашёл Смит, учитель истории.

Джош убрал телефон в карман, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший, с трудом заставляя себя принять серьёзное выражение лица и сосредоточиться на том, что вещал Смит.

Тайлер такой…

Джош подпёр голову ладонью и посмотрел в окно.

Он такой…

Прикрыв глаза, Джош вспомнил вчерашний вечер, и в животе осел знакомый горячий клубок. Тайлер, Тайлер, Тайлер, он только о нём и думал: о его губах, и стонах, и крохотной родинке под правой ключицей, и шершавых ладонях на его спине, нежной расслабленной улыбке…

Джош поймал себя на том, что начал выводить первую букву его имени в блокноте, но вовремя спохватился и переделал корявую «Т» на кривое сердечко.

Ещё лучше.

— Эй, ты чего, оргазм вспоминаешь? — Брендон толкнул его, локоть соскользнул с парты, и Джош сердито посмотрел на соседа.

— Вспоминаю, — без обиняков признался Джош, приподняв бровь.

— Настоящие? — громким шёпотом спросил Брендон.

— Настоящие? — поморщился Джош, поворачиваясь к нему. — Они бывают не настоящие?

— Ну в смысле, ты сам свой корнишон мял, или тебе помогали? — Брендон сунул язык за щёку и пошевелил им вверх-вниз, многозначительно округляя глаза.

— Корнишон? — Джош удивлённо заморгал. — Господи, где ты такого понабрался…

— Мистер Дан! — прогремел Смит. — И мистер Ури, — он сделал театральную паузу. — Если вы закончили обсуждать сельское хозяйство, то будьте добры откройте учебники на странице сорок пять.

Как только прозвенел звонок, Джош достал телефон и прочитал сообщение от Тайлера:

«Спасибо, — довольный румяный смайлик. — Хочу сидеть рядом с тобой на литературе»

«Посидим»

Джош отправил два синих сердечка вдогонку и заблокировал телефон. Его сердце — то самое, которое гулко билось в грудной клетке, — заходилось такой бессмысленной глупой радостью, что он не знал куда от неё деваться. Этот год он запомнит навсегда, потому что он встречается с самым невероятным, странным и загадочным парнем в школе. И никто об этом не догадывается.

Они сидели очень близко друг к другу. Тайлер поглядывал на него из-под длиннющих ресниц и едва заметно улыбался самому себе, и Джош подавлял желание взять его за руку под столом.

После литературы была геометрия, и им пришлось разойтись по разным кабинетам. Джош написал «хочу сидеть с тобой рядом на биологии», потому что биология была их следующим и последним на сегодня общим уроком. Он надеялся, что они увидятся в столовой во время обеда, но этого почему-то не произошло. Он озирался по сторонам, как потерянный щенок, и не мог понять куда делся Тайлер.

«Хэй, есть хочешь?» — набрал он, напоминая себе сердобольную мамашу.

Он задумчиво жевал сэндвич, сосредоточенно листая ленту в фейсбуке, делая вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. В конце-концов, им же необязательно ходить друг за другом весь день, как привязанным. У Тайлера свои дела, друзья…

Но Джош не знал никого, кто дружил с Тайлером, с кем он проводил время, нормально общался. Он подумал, что, может быть, к нему опять кто-нибудь пристал, требует выполнения домашки и грозит расправой за её неисполнение.

— Джозефа не видел? — Джош усиленно изображал равнодушие, глядя в экран телефона, а не на Брендона.

— В туалете, на втором, — тот смачно отхлебнул из стакана.

— Что он там делал? — резко спросил Джош.

— А чем, по-твоему, обычно занимаются в туалете? — лениво спросил Брендон.

Джош покосился на него и открыл переписку с Тайлером. Последнее сообщение значилось доставленным, но не прочитанным.

«Ты где?» — торопливо набрал он и, не долго думая, отправил.

Доставлено, но не прочитано.

Он встал, чувствуя на себе вопросительный взгляд Брендона, и быстрым шагом направился на второй этаж.

Перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, он прижимал трубку к уху, надеясь, что Тайлер ответит на звонок, но гудки противно резали тишину, один за одним, один за одним, пока наконец механический голос не сообщил ему, что «абонент выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

Зайдя в туалет, он проверил кабинки, но в них оказался только незнакомый ему парень в очках, который испуганно посмотрел на него и по стеночке пошёл в сторону выхода.

— Хэй, как тебя зовут? — Джош схватил его за плечо, и тот дёрнулся, как от удара током.

— Мм-майки, — выдавил он, опустив голову, будто боясь, что его сейчас начнут бить.

— Ты не видел Тайлера? — Джош очнулся и осторожно отпустил его. — Джозефа?

— Видел, — кивнул Майки.

— Где? Здесь? Когда?

— Полчаса назад, — светло-русая чёлка упорно падала Майки на глаза. — Он был с Тони, и я как пришёл, так и ушёл.

Тони. Этот примат наверняка снова прижал Тайлера с какой-нибудь ерундой по какому-нибудь предмету. Джош потёр ладонью лицо, размышляя, как ему следует поступить.

— Я могу идти? — робко спросил Майки.

— Да, конечно! — опомнился Джош и неловко похлопал его по руке. — Спасибо, извини, если напугал.

Не оглядываясь, Майки юркнул за дверь, и взгляд Джоша упал на мусорный бак, на который он сначала не обратил внимания. Из-под крышки выглядывал кончик ткани до боли знакомой расцветки. Нахмурившись, Джош подошёл ближе, потянул за неё и вытащил цветочный кардиган, который сегодня утром он видел на Тайлере.

Рисованные розы ломались в кулаке Джоша, когда он вышел из туалета, чувствуя, как кровь превращается в расплавленный металл и циркулирует по всему организму с удвоенной скоростью. Он уже видел, как большое, лоснящееся лицо Тони превращается в багровое месиво, как он кричит от боли, как корчится и ползает перед ним на коленях, моля о пощаде.

Джош повернул за угол и не поверил своим глазам, когда увидел надвигающегося на него Тони в окружении нескольких таких же тупых, как он, прислужников. Джош молниеносно оказался рядом с ним и схватил за грудки.

— Что ты сделал с Тайлером? — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

В поросячьих глазах на долю секунду мелькнуло непонимание, Тони моргнул и, будто что-то вспомнив, противно расплылся в ухмылке. Гнев Джоша не напугал его, наоборот, он смотрел задорно, сверху вниз, что бесило ещё больше.

— Этот маленький членосос такой бестолковый, — Тони разразился смехом, и его тело заходило ходуном. — Я его предупреждал, что не надо со мной шутить, чел, а он меня не слушал…

— Что ты с ним сделал? — не выдержал Джош и как следует тряхнул его, народ вокруг него зашумел.

— Какая тебе разница, Дан? — с презрением спросил Тони, совершенно бесчувственный к его грозному виду. — Или он тебе по выходным отсасывает, поэтому ты так за него беспокоишься? Не волнуйся, все зубы на месте, — он запрокинул голову и рассмеялся над собственной шуткой.

Двое парней стоящих за его спиной, злобно поглядывали на Джоша, готовые в любой миг сорваться и вдарить по всем доступным местам. Их количество превосходило его силы, и он неохотно отпустил Тони, сделал шаг назад. Он повёл плечами и, оглядев эту братию, деланно улыбнулся, глядя в мутные, заплывшие глазки:

— Если с Тайлером что-то случилось, если я найду на нём хотя бы одну царапину, то мы с тобой встретимся и поговорим. Один на один, договорились? — он наклонил голову набок; парни притихли, Тони перестал ухмыляться. — Договорились?

Тони причмокнул тонкими мокрыми губами.

— Лады.

С трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не плюнуть ему в лицо, Джош развернулся и пошёл на урок. Пальцы ломило от напряжения, в горле першило, словно он проглотил горсть древесных опилок. Он сильнее сжал кардиган, сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя пульс сбавить обороты.

Он кое-как отсидел на биологии, придумывая планы мести для Тони и с тревогой размышляя о Тайлере.

Он не отвечал на сообщения. Когда Джош снова набрал его номер, телефон был отключён. Он зашёл на фейсбук: последний раз Тайлер появлялся там вчера вечером. Он обошёл всю школу, заглянул в каждый кабинет, туалетную кабинку и подсобку, но Тайлера нигде не было. Он расспросил всех, кого встретил, видели ли они его, но никто не мог сказать ничего вразумительного. Джоша провожали недоумёнными взглядами, он чувствовал их, но ему было всё равно, что о нём подумают.

«Ты в порядке?» — отправил он, прекрасно зная, что ничего не порядке.

Добравшись до дома, он кинулся на кровать лицом вниз и сразу вырубился, как вышедший из строя мотор.

*

На следующий день Тайлер не пришёл в школу.

Джоша не покидало ощущение, что ему словно удалили половину сердца, и теперь оно билось вхолостую. Он старался вести себя, как обычно, быть приветливым, но получалось плохо — одноклассники хмурились, глядя на него, сконфужено отводили глаза. Брендон не был исключением, но в отличии от остальных, он остался, когда Джош ответил ему что-то невпопад.

— Ты похож на дикобраза, — констатировал Брендон, усаживаясь на парту рядом с ним. — Это крысы такие с иголками по бокам в сорок сантиметров, — он расставил ладони, прикидывая длину.

— Я знаю, как выглядят дикобразы, и если ты пытаешься меня подбодрить, то это не лучшее сравнение, — вздохнул Джош, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Хэй, что с тобой сегодня? — Брендон закинул ему руку на плечо и потряс, как боевого друга. — Я тебя не узнаю.

Джош закусил губу и посмотрел вниз, не решаясь признаться в том, что его мучило уже вторые сутки.

— Тайлер куда-то пропал, — тихо проговорил он, чувствуя, что от каждого сказанного слово становится легче.

— В смысле? — наклонился к нему Брендон, и его лицо вдруг приняло испуганное выражение. — Ты думаешь его украли инопланетяне? — спросил он совершенно серьёзно.

— Нет, господи, — Джош фыркнул. — Я звоню ему, он не берёт трубку, не отвечает на сообщения, его не было вчера на последнем уроке и сегодня его нет.

— А домой к нему ходил?

— Нет, — поджал губы Джош, смутившись, что не додумался до такого сам.

— Можем вместе сходить, если ты стесняешься, — предложил Брендон.

— Я разберусь, — кивнул Джош, спрыгивая с парты. — Спасибо, — радость вспыхнула в нём на секунду, и также быстро померкла, потому что он не знал, чего можно ждать, увидеть и услышать от Тайлера при встрече.

*

Открыв дверь, миссис Джозеф растерянно смотрела на него, будто мысленно перебирала карточки с именами, силясь вспомнить, как его зовут.

— Здравствуйте, я Джош, — он коротко махнул рукой. — А Тайлер дома?

— Джош! Конечно! — она заметно обрадовалась, поправила тёмно-каштановые волосы, но её улыбка застыла, и она отвела взгляд. — Тайлер дома, да, но, — она замялась, — он попросил никого к нему не пускать. Даже в школу сегодня не пошёл. Сказал, что неважно себя чувствует, — она добродушно закатила глаза, как бы говоря «ох уж эти современные подростки».

— Можно зайти? — Джош невинно захлопал ресницами, отлично зная, как этот жест действует на окружающих.

— Ох, да, конечно! — широко улыбнулась миссис Джозеф и распахнула дверь. — Пожалуйста, проходи. Будешь что-нибудь? — она поспешила на кухню.

— Нет, спасибо! — крикнул Джош, подкрадываясь к лестнице на второй этаж. — Можно я поднимусь к Тайлеру?

Миссис Джозеф мгновенно выросла перед ним. Она нахмурилась, и Джош опять подумал о том, что она будто перебирает в голове все возможные ответы.

— Хорошо, — наконец согласилась она. — Только, пожалуйста… помягче с ним. Знаешь, какой он последнее время, — она грустно пожала плечами.

— Знаю, — не дослушав, ответил Джош и побежал наверх.

Комната Тайлера находилась в конце узкого коридорчика, на стенах которого висели семейные фотографии в простых деревянных рамках. Джош так часто приходил сюда, что без труда бы мог сказать, где именно висит фотография Тайлера в возрасте восьми лет. Или ему просто нравилась та фотография, поэтому он запомнил.

Глубоко вдохнув, Джош постучал в светло-коричневую дверь. Он закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к звукам по ту сторону, но их не последовало. Тогда Джош осмелился и повернул ручку. Она не поддалась: Тайлер заперся изнутри.

— Хэй, — он прижался лбом к покрытой лаком поверхности, — это я, Джош, открой, пожалуйста.

Тишина. Джош постучал ещё раз и уловил короткое шуршание.

— Тайлер, пожалуйста, — шептал он в закрытую дверь. — Пожалуйста, открой, мне нужно с тобой поговорить, мне нужно тебя увидеть.

Джош выдохнул, когда понял, что его просьбы отправляются в игнор. Но он не собирался так просто сдаваться.

— Если ты не хочешь открывать, то хотя бы включи телефон, — глядя себе под ноги, упрашивал Джош, втискивая слова в угол между дверю и косяком. — Давай попереписываемся, — он сглотнул. — Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста.

Ловко достав мобильник, он открыл диалог с Тайлером, — все сообщения оставались доставленными, но не прочитанными. Джош шумно вздохнул, развернулся и снял рюкзак. Бросив его на пол, он уселся рядом и прислонился спиной к двери.

— Я не уйду, пока ты не откроешь, — пообещал Джош. — Я отправлю тебе тысячу сообщений, чтобы, когда ты включил телефон, он пищал не переставая минут десять, — он почесал нос, раздумывая с чего начать. — И ни твоя мама, ни папа, ни Зак, не выгонят меня отсюда. Я поставлю палатку и буду здесь жить, — Джош чувствовал себя глупо, разбрасывая нелепые угрозы, но он был уверен, что Тайлер слышит и слушает его. — Или изорву все тетради, буду рисовать тебя по памяти и сувать свои произведения искусства тебе под дверь. Ты поразишься моему таланту, не выдержишь и откроешь. Вот так, — кивнул он сам себе для пущей убедительности.

Он начал выбирать смайлики для первой атаки, стараясь превратить пёстрый ряд символов в лаконичную историю, но застыл, когда услышал громкий щелчок над головой. Опора за спиной пропала, Джош неуклюже завалился на бок и чуть не уткнулся носом в обтянутые красными носками стопы Тайлера. Кряхтя, он изогнул шею и посмотрел на него под странным углом.

— Привет, — прохрипел он и начал подниматься.

— Ты не умеешь рисовать, — с тенью улыбки сказал Тайлер, следя за его движениями.

— За то время, которое я бы провёл перед твоей комнатой, я бы научился, — Джош отряхнулся и протянул ему руку. — Хэй, как ты?

В ответ Тайлер непонятно мотнул головой и отошёл к кровати. Джош подхватил рюкзак с пола и прикрыл дверь. Он сел рядом с Тайлером и мягко толкнул его плечом в плечо.

— Что вчера произошло? — шёпотом спросил Джош, разглядывая его профиль. — Я чуть в штаны не наложил, пока искал тебя по всей школе. Правда, — он с облегчением заметил, как пухлые губы едва заметно дрогнули в улыбке. — Что сделал Тони? Я убью его, покромсаю в греческий салат, заставлю пить анаболики, пока его не вырвет собственными кишками…

— Перестань, — поморщился Тайлер. — Это становится графичным.

— Прости, — Джош прикоснулся мизинцем к его мизинцу. — Что он сделал?

Тайлер некоторое время молчал, глядя на их переплетённые пальцы. Потом тихо, запинаясь и постоянно делая паузы, рассказал, как Тони и двое его парней словесно издевались над ним, рассчитывая вывести из себя, и в итоге добились своего: Тайлер получил такой удар в живот, что не мог подняться несколько минут после того, как они ушли, оставив его задыхаться от непроходящей боли на грязном полу.

— Прости, я… ушёл, не предупредив тебя, и выключил телефон, потому что… мне было стыдно, — он упорно смотрел вниз. — Стыдно за себя.

— Хэй, хэй, хэй, тебе не должно быть стыдно, — Джош сжал его пальцы. — Ты самый красивый человек, которого я встречал. Ты умный и смелый, и… ты мне нравишься, — Джош заморгал, удивлённый собственной речью. — А Тони мудак, и я его в буррито превращу, обещаю.

Тайлер закусал губы, пряча улыбку. Покачав головой, он повернулся к Джошу: его лицо было бледнее обычного, уставшее, но Джош всё равно видел прозрачное, едва уловимое сияние исходившее от него.

— Не надо никого превращать в буррито и греческий салат, — спокойно попросил Тайлер, и Джош опешил от неожиданности. — Это неправильно.

— А что ты предлагаешь делать? Стоять и смотреть, как они над тобой издеваются? — он снова закипал.

— Нет, нам нужно действовать по-другому, — уверенно заговорил Тайлер, и Джош приподнял брови, прислушиваясь к решительным ноткам в его голосе.

— Ты придумал какой-то новый способ борьбы с придурками, пока сидел здесь в одиночестве? — полушутливо спросил Джош.

— Типа того, — щёки Тайлера порозовели, и Джош снова отвлёкся, любуясь им. — Ты меня слушаешь?

— А, да, — от тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение.

— Ты ударишь его, он ударит тебя, и окей, даже если ты выйдешь из этого победителем, это не будет означать, что на следующий день, он опять не начнёт донимать кого-нибудь другого, понимаешь? — Тайлер закинул ноги на кровать и сел, поджав их под себя.

— Не очень, — Джош подвинулся, освобождая место.

— Если ты побьёшь его, это разозлит его ещё больше, и он будет срываться на других, может не на мне, но он найдёт на ком.

— Это точно, — задумчиво протянул Джош, вспоминая белобрысого парня в очках.

— Поэтому, — Тайлер поднял указательный палец, — не нужно выбивать ему зубы, ставить синяки и орать какой он дебил, нужно просто с ним поговорить.

— Поговорить? — Джош почувствовал, как у него вытянулось лицо. — О чём?

— Я думал о нём и понял, что скорей всего у него какие-то проблемы…

— Ага, с головой, — перебил его Джош.

— Именно, — согласился Тайлер. — Он чего-то боится, поэтому и ведёт себя так.

— Чего он может бояться, он же здоровый, как медведь, у него куча подпевал, которые по мановению пальца готовы вылить на любого ведро дерьма!

— В том-то и дело, — от волнения Тайлер схватил его за руку. — Это способ обороны, он защищается, прячет что-то, что он не хочет никому показывать.

— Вау, — Джош по-новому вгляделся в его большие тёмные глаза. — Откуда ты всё это знаешь?

— Без понятия, — обречённо вздохнул Тайлер и ссутулился, — «Головоломку»* пересмотрел.

— Оу, — заморгал Джош, — неплохо для рейтинга шесть плюс.

— Ох, заткнись, — Тайлер толкнул его в плечо и улыбнулся.

Джош потянулся к нему, чтобы оставить на тёплой щеке поцелуй, и Тайлер с готовностью подставил ему своё лицо. Встретившись с ним взглядом, Джош почувствовал, как живот снова свело от переполняющей его нежности, и первым опустил глаза.

— Так как мы поступим? — как можно серьёзней спросил он, пытаясь сосредоточится на незаконченной теме.

— Позовём на пикник, — невозмутимо предложил Тайлер.

— Ты серьёзно? — подпрыгнул Джош.

— Нет, — хихикнул Тайлер. — Нам нужно будет поймать его, когда он будет один, и попробовать вывести его на чистую воду, но, — предупредительно помолчал Тайлер, — без кулаков и всей этой агрессии, окей?

— Окей, — пожал плечами Джош.

— Нам нужно достучаться до него, найти человечную сторону, — чеканил Тайлер. — Я знаю, она у него есть.

— Я понял, — Джош и правда понял, чего хотел добиться Тайлер.

— И… будем держаться вместе? — неуверенно попросил Тайлер, ковыряя невидимое пятно на чёрных джинсах.

— Да, — не мешкая ни секунды согласился Джош и обнял его.

Тайлер был худеньким, почти по-девчоночьи изящным, но сейчас Джош подумал, что в этом хрупком теле прячется гораздо больше силы, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Он обнял его крепче и услышал, как Тайлер пискнул в его объятиях.

— Я сейчас задохнусь, — глухо проговорил он, делая слабые попытки вырваться.

— Прости, — Джош отпустил его и потянулся к своему рюкзаку. — Я принёс тебе кое-что.

Он открыл молнию и достал усыпанный розовыми бутонами тёмно-серый кардиган, сложенный в аккуратный свёрток. Помедлив, Тайлер взял его и, развернув, решительно просунул руки в рукава. Он выпрямился, поднял на Джоша сияющие глаза, в которых таилась загадочная улыбка. И Джош подумал, что ему всё равно, что именно задумал Тайлер, но он согласится на всё, лишь бы видеть его счастливое лицо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Головоломка"* - Inside Out в оригинале, мультик 2015 года, советую, если вы ещё не :)


	3. Chapter 3

Не смотря на то, что Тайлер сказал «будем держаться вместе», на деле получалось так: они сидели рядом на некоторых уроках, но как только выходили в коридор, то по молчаливой договорённости каждый разбредался по своим делам. По большому счёту Джоша это не беспокоило, а что ему ещё делать? Не отходить ни на шаг? Охранять Тайлера, как сторожевой пёс? Демонстративно брать за руку и ходить туда-сюда по коридору? Целовать в углу? Джош хмурился и позволял событиям идти своим чередом. Он не чувствовал, что нужно вмешиваться в их ход. Потому что, то что происходило между ним и Тайлером можно было назвать отношениями, Джош вдруг понял, что совершенно не знает, как себя вести. Ведь по сути это были его первые отношения. До этого у него был только лёгкий флирт и одноразовый секс забавы ради. Теперь он постоянно думал о Тайлере, хотел целовать только его, и каждая их близость наполняла Джоша эйфорией, которую он никогда не испытывал раньше. Он хотел проводить с ним всё время и… круг замыкался, потому что Джош сейчас здесь, а Тайлер неизвестно где, и что ему делать?

Джош почесал подбородок и достал телефон. Открыв браузер, он напечатал: как вести себя в отношениях.

Первая страница чётко делилась на «как вести себя с девушкой» и «как вести себя с парнем». Джош второй раз почесал подбородок и, сощурившись, посмотрел вдаль. Ладно, подумал он и ткнул в «как вести себя в отношениях с мужчиной»

«Мужчина это сложный, интересный и увлекательный мир», прочитал Джош и поднял брови. Ух ты. А он и не знал. Прочитав статью по диагонали, он вынес, что надо быть загадочным, держать дистанцию и ходить в кино, чтобы духовно обогащаться. Что за херня, Джош нахмурился и закрыл вкладку.

Поколебавшись секунду, он нажал на ссылку под названием «Как вести себя с девушками», но успел пробежаться по первому абзацу, как подошёл Брендон.

— Что читаешь? — запыхавшись спросил он, и Джош заблокировал телефон.

— Какую-то ерунду, — он убрал мобильник в карман и, помедлив, продолжил: — Мне нужен твой совет.

— Оу, — Брендон подскочил на месте, — всегда к твоим услугам, — он поиграл бровями.

— Короче, — уверенно начал Джош, — как показать человеку, что… он тебе нравится? Что вы не просто друзья, а… особенные друзья?

Брендон тихо присвистнул и хлопнул Джоша по плечу: тот пошатнулся и закатил глаза.

— Давай без этих твоих штук, — попросил он.

— Хорошо, — Брендон широко ухмылялся, как будто владел оккультными знаниями. — На самом деле всё просто: даришь цветы, шлёпаешь по жопе, целуешь за ухом — всё, фирменный рецепт от Ури готов! — он поднял руки вверх, как победитель.

Джош покачал головой и выпустил воздух, надув щёки. М-да, от Брендона в личных вопросах не больше пользы, чем от глупых сайтов с советами.

— Хэй, слышал последние новости? — Брендон достал телефон.

— И знать не хочу, — Джош взял рюкзак, собираясь пойти на урок.

— Да слушай, — он увлечённо рылся в приложениях, — тебе сегодня это не присылали?

Он ткнул мобильником Джошу в лицо, показывая фотку, на которой какой-то парень целовался с какой-то девчонкой.

— Узнаёшь? — вопрошал Брендон. — Я и не знал, что Джозеф мутит с Блэк.

Джош остановился.

— Что? — он повернулся.

— Джозеф мутит с Блэк, — повторил Брендон. — Их видели вместе, и кто-то даже успел сфоткать. Кто неизвестно, но сегодня утром она облетела всех.

Выхватив телефон и всмотревшись в плохо сделанную фотографию, Джош признал в тёмноволосом парне Тайлера. Джош поморгал и увеличил кадр: без сомнений это был Тайлер. И он целовался с Дженной, которая встала на цыпочки, чтобы по-хозяйски обнять его за шею.

— Эй, ты немного… побелел, — Брендон испуганно на него вылупился. — Ты чего?

— Ничего, — сердито ответил Джош и сунул ему мобильник обратно в руки.

— Я думал, она лесбиянка, а она, смотри-ка, с Джозефом закрутила вечеринку, — продолжил Брендон, догнав его. — Тайлер тоже странный, хрясь! и уже с Дженной.

— Где он? — перебил его Джош; воздух превратился в свинец, ему стало трудно дышать.

Что это значит? В выходные они целовались и обещали «держаться вместе», а сегодня он уже сосётся с Блэк? Какого хрена, как такое могло получиться? Джош судорожно сглотнул и понял, что Брендон с тревогой смотрит на него.

— Где Тайлер? — спросил он снова.

— Да говорю же, вон идёт.

Словно в замедленной съёмке, Джош обернулся: держась за руки, ладонь в ладони, они шли по коридору. Дженна, одетая в белые капри, синий пиджак и белый топ, который выгодно подчёркивал грудь, в белых туфлях на высоченных каблуках, она шагала, гордо расправив плечи. Она загадочно улыбалась, ни на кого не смотрела, но все смотрели на неё и улюлюкали вслед. Тайлер на её фоне казался крошечным: весь в чёрном, он тоже ни на кого не смотрел, но в отличие от Дженны, выражение его лица было далеко не таким довольным.

У Джоша ощутимо отвисла челюсть: серьёзно, что происходит? Почему его парень — Тайлер же его парень? — тащится за этой девицей, и все одобрительно кивают, словно так всегда и было — Тайлер гулял с Блэк.

— Почему он с ней? — спросил Джош, тщетно надеясь, что Тайлер заметил его, и сейчас обернётся.

— А почему нет? — пожал плечами Брендон, уткнувшись в телефон. — Они неплохо смотрятся…

— Ты издеваешься? — рявкнул Джош, и Брендон сдвинул брови.

— Вообще-то нет, а что такое? — напряжённо спросил он.

— Забудь, — бросил Джош и пошёл к кабинету.

Урок прошёл будто в сумерках, Джош не мог сидеть на месте дольше, чем пять секунд — у него всё зудело и чесалось от вопросов. Что он сделал не так? Почему Тайлер так поступает? Ведь всё было хорошо, и Джош глупо, наивно полагал, что между ними что-то серьёзное, а не как «у всех». Отношения. Хреношения. Сука. Джош потёр лицо и украдкой оглядел класс: всё, как всегда — кто-то растянулся на парте, кто-то усиленно писал, кто-то сидел в телефоне. Ничего не изменилось, но у Джоша было ощущение, что он пережил апокалипсис, который превратил его в кучу бесформенных камней.

Он достал мобильник и открыл диалог с Тайлером. Последнее сообщение, конечно же, было из серии «ты мне нравишься — ты мне тоже», сердечки и розочки, но сейчас это вывело Джоша из себя. Двуличный сукин сын. Такой же, как все, хоть и косит под самого лучшего парня планеты. И надо признать, это у него весьма удачно получалось.

Джош набрал «не попадайся мне больше на глаза», но сразу стёр и заблокировал номер Тайлера. Убрав телефон в карман, через минуту он достал его снова и разблокировал. Он не будет писать Тайлеру, но вдруг Тайлер захочет написать ему? Джоша бросило в жар от злости на самого себя — вляпался так вляпался. Дерьмо, целая сранная куча дерьма. Он стиснул телефон, но в его воображении он уже ударился о стену и разлетелся на сверкающие кусочки из стекла и металла.

Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Ладно, ничего страшного. Было и прошло. Он понял. Без проблем. Раз Тайлер теперь гуляет с Дженной, то ему тем более, не стоит отставать. Джош полистал список диалогов и увидел, что Дебби поменяла аватарку. Он открыл её профиль и наклонил голову набок, рассматривая улыбающееся личико.

«Хэй, — набрал он, — как насчёт кино сегодня вечером?»

*

Свидание с Дебби прошло в высшей степени странно.

Мгновенно ответив на приглашение, она — как показалось Джошу — была невероятно рада возможности встретиться с ним. Даже как-то слишком рада, подумал он, когда она повисла у него на шее у входа в кинотеатр.

— О, Джоши, ты не представляешь, как выручил меня, — щебетала она, поглаживая его выцветавшие кудри. — Пойдём, развеемся, мне это позарез нужно.

«Позарез» было лучшим словом описывающим поведение Дебби в тот вечер. Едва в зале погас свет, Джош почувствовал её маленькую ладошку у себя между ног. Сначала он опешил, но потом подумал — к чёрту. Пусть делает, что хочет. Благо у них места в последнем ряду и никого вокруг — почему нет? Джош расслабился, откинулся на кресле и позволил Дебби расстегнуть его ширинку.

Через несколько минут он понял, что ничего не получится. Он перехватил её настойчивую ладонь и отвёл от едва ожившего члена.

— Прости, — он выпрямился и сел нормально. — Прости. Нет настроения.

— Я могу взять в рот, если хочешь, — серьёзно, как на экзамене, сказала Дебби.

— Эм, нет, — промямлил он, застёгивая джинсы.

— Ну, как знаешь, — пожала плечами Дебби и отвернулась.

После фильма, содержания которого Джош совершенно не запомнил, он, как в тумане, вышел на тёмную улицу. Дебби, казалось, тоже была погружена в размышления и очнулась только когда он предложил отвёзти её домой. Она кивнула и уселась на переднее сидение.

Ехали в полном молчании: Дебби смотрела в окно, Джош не хотел включать радио, не хотел говорить — оправдываться или просто заполнять эфир. Он устал. Он запутался. Он думал о Тайлере, и ему хотелось ударить и поцеловать его одновременно. Он сжал руль. Козёл. Мудак. Джош не заслуживал такого отношения. Чем он провинился, что он сделал не так, и поэтому теперь так страдает.

Перед тем, как встретиться с Дебби, он не выдержал и написал Тайлеру.

«Ты теперь с Дженной?» — спросил он.

Тайлер прочитал, но не ответил. Джош был готов биться головой об стену. Его бесило до чёрных точек перед глазами, что Тайлер обладал такой выдержкой, что Тайлер мог так спокойно игнорировать его, как будто ему всё равно. Уязвлённое самолюбие Джоша летело в пропасть.

Через час Тайлер прислал сообщение: «извини, нам нужно взять перерыв»

«Перерыв»? Какой ещё на хрен «перерыв»? К чёрту. К чёрту всё.

Когда они подъехали к дому Дебби, она расплакалась и, хлюпая носом, обняла его за плечи. Джош автоматически обнял её в ответ, тяжело вздохнув. Господи, только рыдающих девчонок на его груди ему не хватало, а так у него всё есть.

— Хэй, хэй, всё хорошо, — он погладил её по спине. — Если это из-за того, что произошло в кинотеатре, то ты не причём. Правда. Ты старалась, ты молодец…

— Ох, заткнись ты ради бога, — Дебби вытерла тыльной стороной ладони мокрые щёки. — Если ты думаешь, что я плачу, потому что у тебя не встал, то спешу тебя разочаровать, что не весь мир крутится вокруг твоего члена.

— Точно подмечено, — Джош отодвинулся от неё и уставился на дорогу.

— Прости, — сказала она после паузы. — Это всё из-за Дженны.

Джош повернул к ней голову.

— Что?

— Она… — глаза Дебби вновь заполнились слезами. — Мы… я… — она шмыгнула носом. — Я не знаю, знаешь ли ты, — она быстро посмотрела на Джоша и тут же опустила взгляд, — но мы с ней, типа, были вместе, всё такое. Держались за ручки, целовались, один раз переспали.

— Оу, — отозвался Джош, внимательно слушая её.

— Да, а потом мы немного повздорили, — Дебби сердито смахнула слёзы. — Ничего такого, но Дженна психанула и сказала, что больше не хочет со мной общаться, — Дебби зарылась в сумочку и достала бумажный платок. — Я думала, а, похрен, перебесится и всё встанет на свои места, а она взяла и начала какую-то херню с Джозефом. Видел фотку?

— Да, — задумчиво кивнул Джош.

— Хрень полная, — она высморкалась. — Уверена, фото подставное, а все эти расхаживания по коридору с Тайлером, просто чтобы позлить меня, — она убрала платок, достала пудреницу. — Просто я не ожидала, что так отреагирую, мне хотелось сделать ей больно, поэтому я и… вела себя так в кинотеатре. Тоже хотела сделать фотки, разослать всем, — она невесело усмехнулась, глядя в маленькое зеркало.

— Коварная женщина, — попытался отшутиться Джош.

— О да, — Дебби слегка закатила глаза, размазывая потёкшую тушь. — Короче, я не знаю. Херня какая-то.

— Думаю, всё образуется, — уверенно сказал Джош. — Вряд ли Дженна долго будет с Джозефом.

— Не знаю, — он покачала головой, щёлкнула пудреницой и бросила её в сумочку. — Но меня так и тянет отдубасить её туфлями по мозгам.

— Крепись, — он улыбнулся и потрепал её по руке.

— Хэй, спасибо, — тихо и искренне сказала Дебби. — Прости за всё это… шоу, — она посмотрела на него и вымученно улыбнулась.

— Не за что, — поднял руки Джош. — Пиши, если что, — подмигнул он ей.

Дебби чмокнула его в щёку и спешно вышла из машины. Джош посидел несколько минут, разглядывая потолок и глубоко дыша.

— И правда хрень какая-то, — пробормотал он и завёл мотор.

*

Вся следующая неделя была сплошным мучением. Джош ловил на себе настойчивые взгляды Тайлера и отвечал на них не менее многозначительно — слегка подняв бровь и крича про себя «что, мать твою, ты устроил?!» Тайлер опускал глаза и исчезал в толкотне коридоров. Джош сдерживался, чтобы не броситься за ним вдогонку и устроить допрос с пристрастием. Он сжимал кулаки так сильно, что у него болели пальцы, закусывал губу так, что ему казалось, что пошла кровь. Его бесило, что он не мог подойти к Тайлеру и потребовать объяснений, потому что — разве у него есть на Тайлера какие-то права? Да, они целовались и переспали пару раз, ну и что? Джош спал и целовался со многими, потом они расходились безо всякой драмы и выяснений отношений. Сейчас Джош почувствовал себя преданным. И это выводило его из себя. Он встряхнул головой и в очередной раз решил, игнорировать Тайлера. Перерыв же — ну окей.

В минуты спокойствия, перед сном, он размышлял о несовершенстве мира. Тайлер такой умный, такой хороший, как он мог целоваться, гулять с Дженной, показывать, что она его подружка, после того, что между ними было? Злость снова наваливалась на него, и он сердито отворачивался к стенке, завернувшись в одеяло.

Дебби уговаривала его на авантюру: сфоткаться так, будто они «каждый день трахаются», но Джош отказался. Он не падёт так низко. Если Тайлеру и правда на него плевать, то фоточки, где он изображает мачо, не помогут.

В пятницу он впервые за неделю заметил Тони, и у него мелькнула пугающая мысль о том, что если Тони решит вновь поиздеваться над Тайлером, он не будет мешать.

В субботу вечером наступил апогей, именно в тот момент, когда Джош подумал, что его отпустило. Свет клином на этом Тайлере не сошёлся что ли, думал он, собираясь погрузиться в мир интернета и компьютерных игр. Пиликнул телефон, и Джош сглотнул. Он чувствовал себя психом, ожидающим, что любое сообщение может таить в себе новости о Тайлере — с кем он гуляет, с кем целовался, с кем собирается переспать.

Он услышал стук в дверь и дёрнулся.

— Я могу зайти? — спросила мама.

— Да, — Джош потянулся за наушниками, чтобы побыстрее оградить себя от расспросов.

— Ужинать будешь? — мать просунула голову в комнату. — Курица с пюре, как ты любишь.

— Попозже спущусь, — пробормотал Джош, уставившись в экран, на рабочий стол с парадом планет.

Несколько секунд она разглядывала его и открыла было рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но потом вздохнула и прикрыла дверь.

Джош снял наушники и провёл ладонью по лицу. Боже, он взвинчен до предела. Ещё немного и он взорвётся. Что ж, может быть, тогда ему станет легче.

Он взял телефон и открыл сообщение от Дебби.

«Литературой они будут заниматься, как же», — прочитал он.

К сообщению был прикреплён скриншот инстаграма Дженны: на обнажённом женском бедре лежала крупная мужская ладонь, и под фоткой значилась надпись — «именно так я собираюсь изучать Хемингуэя сегодня вечером». Ладонь явно была не Тайлера, а бедро — явно не Дженны, но сам факт, что она так откровенно намекала на близость с ним, подействовало, как спусковой крючок. Джош понял, что должен что-то предпринять. Сейчас же.

Ему было всё равно, в какие игры играла Дженна, но Тайлер — _его_ , и это они должны были «изучать Хемингуэя», а не страдать какой-то хернёй. Джошу следовало бы давно разобраться со всем этим, а не слушать Тайлера, не ждать окончания «перерыва», или когда Дженна начнёт готовиться к свадьбе, лишь бы насолить Дебби из-за какой-то ерунды.

Джош схватил куртку и кубарем сбежал вниз.

— Ты куда? — взволнованно спросила мать, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Скоро вернусь! — крикнул он, одной ногой на улице. — Позвоню, если что!

До дома Тайлера он добрался за считанные минуты. Заметив, что в его комнате приглушённо горел свет, Джош скрипнул зубами. Перспектива застукать их во время секса, вызвала у него всплеск злой радости. Покажет он им сейчас, как изучать Хемингуэя. Джош пригладил футболку и почти бегом направился к входной двери.

— Здравствуйте, а Тайлер дома? — Джош зашёл вовнутрь, не дожидаясь приглашения, и миссис Джозеф часто заморгала от неожиданности.

— Дааа, — нахмурилась она. — Он у себя, помогает Дженне с литературой.

— Мм, — Джош смотрел наверх, туда где находилась комната Тайлера. — Можно я зайду к нему на минуту? Забыл кое-что в прошлый раз.

— Пожалуйста, — взмахнула рукой женщина.

Джош в два прыжка поднялся на верхний этаж и стремительно подошёл к комнате. Сделав глубокий вдох, он отбросил все приличия и распахнул дверь.

Всё выглядело так, будто они и правда занимались литературой: Дженна сидела за столом с одной стороны и что-то писала. Тайлер сидел с другой, и его рука замерла на полпути к блокноту, когда он увидел Джоша.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — странным голосом спросил Тайлер.

— Дженна, выйди пожалуйста, нам с Джозефом нужно поговорить, — сурово сказал Джош, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Да ладно, чего я там не видела, — чавкая жвачкой, сказала Дженна.

— Блэк, просто встань, выйди и закрой за собой дверь, — процедил Джош, не удостоив её даже поворотом головы.

— Ладно, ладно, — она схватила блокнот, сумку и, закатив глаза, простучала каблуками мимо него.

Как только они остались вдвоём, Тайлер поднялся и застыл. Он был в обычной жёлтой футболке, с взлохмаченными волосами, его лицо разрумянилось, глаза испуганно блестели. У Джоша участилось дыхание, кончики пальцев подрагивали, и сердце стучало где-то в загривке. Он забыл, как один-единственный взмах этих густых ресниц может на него влиять. Джош дёрнул плечами и решительно шагнул вперёд.

— Хемингуэй, значит, да? — он так сильно сжал челюсти, что они начали неметь.

— Стейнбек, — поправил Тайлер.

— По хрен, — Джош засмотрелся на его губы и сморгнул. — Почему ты с ней?

— Разбирали «Гроздья гнева»…

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, какие «Гроздья»! — повысил голос Джош. — Только не говори, что ты не знаешь, что фотка с вами облетела всю школу, и что Дженна ведёт себя, как будто вы обручены!

— Мы просто друзья, — осторожно ответил Тайлер, отступая назад.

— Друзья, — Джош сделал ещё шаг вперёд, и Тайлер попятился. — Много у тебя друзей, с которыми ты сосёшься на камеру?

— Она была пьяная и едва держалась на ногах, — Тайлер говорил так уверенно, что Джош был готов поверить.

— А эти прогулки по коридору? — допытывался Джош.

— Это было… спонтанно, — Тайлер опустил голову.

— Что за херню ты несёшь? — опять завёлся Джош. — Я, как идиот, думал, что мы вместе, думал, мы пара, а ты целуешься с Дженной, игнорируешь меня, а потом говоришь, что это было «спонтанно»?

Между ними оставалось полметра, и Джош был готов ударить его со всего размаху по лицу. Он сжал кулаки, отошёл назад и заходил туда-сюда, как тигр в клетке.

— Нам нужно немного подождать, — тихо заговорил Тайлер, следя за ним.

— Подождать чего? — Джош остановился и поднял руки. — Если ты хочешь быть с Дженной, так и скажи, скажи прямо сейчас, чтобы я не мучил ни тебя, ни себя, потому что-то, как ты поступаешь, — он хлебнул воздуха, в груди почему-то стало больно, — то, как ты поступаешь… нечестно. Я думал, между нами всё по-другому, я думал, мы другие, особенные, а ты…

Он не договорил, потому что Тайлер стремительно подошёл к нему и, прижав ладони к его щекам, впился губами в губы. Джош ошалело оторвался от него и всмотрелся в его лицо — порозовевшее, в потемневших глазах застыла мольба и страх.

— Прости, я… — прошептал Тайлер, перевёл взгляд на губы и поцеловал снова.

Джош почувствовал его запах — тёплый, знакомый, и его повело. Он грубо целовал Тайлера в ответ, пытаясь сорвать с его губ жалобный стон, который последовал незамедлительно, и подействовал на Джоша, как удар в висок. Он опустился ниже, впился зубами в шею, крепко удерживая его за затылок. Тайлер охнул, мгновенно обмяк, и Джошу ничего не оставалось, кроме как подхватить его, прижать ближе, поцеловать больнее.

— Зачем… зачем ты так, — приговаривал Джош, беспощадно засасывая его кожу, зная, что Тайлеру больно, зная, что потом останется огромный багровый засос, и ему хотелось оставить ещё один.

— Я… — начал Тайлер, но перебил себя и жадно поцеловал Джоша в губы.

Он умудрился укусить его за язык, и Джош вскрикнул, обхватил его лицо руками, яростно отвечая на каждое движение. Он почувствовал, как ловкие пальцы пробираются под футболку, задирают её, как его охватывает безумное желание получить своё сейчас, без оглядки и сожалений. Тайлер целовал его грудь — влажно и беспорядочно, медленно опускался на колени, попутно расстёгивая молнию на джинсах.

Открыв рот и тяжело дыша, Джош смотрел, как Тайлер стягивает с него нижнее бельё, как уверенно обхватывает возбуждённую плоть. Его голова равномерно задвигалась вверх-вниз, и удовлетворённое мычание откуда-то снизу чуть окончательно не вынесло Джошу мозг, но собрав остатки сознания, он отступил назад. Тайлер поднял на него удивлённый взгляд — распухшие губы блестели, глаза казались огромными и чёрными.

— Не надо, — хрипло попросил Джош. — Я не хочу так, — он протянул ему руку, и Тайлер, взяв её, понуро поднялся.

Джош притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы: на этот раз мягче, нежнее, и Тайлер обнял его за талию, прижался всем телом. Джош погладил его по спине, скопившееся напряжение постепенно покидало мышцы.

— К нам никто не зайдёт? — тихо спросил он.

Тайлер замер и посмотрел на дверь. Он моргнул, словно очнувшись ото сна, отошёл от Джоша и щёлкнул замком.

— Теперь нет, — он криво улыбнулся, нерешительно приближаясь к Джошу.

Весь сознательный поток слов, весь гнев улетучился, как только их губы снова встретились. Джош не стал медлить: он расстегнул Тайлеру джинсы, запустил ладонь внутрь. Спотыкаясь друг об друга и целуясь на ходу, они добрались до кровати и опустились на неё. Рука Тайлера уверенно ласкала его, и Джош в очередной раз подивился, насколько умело Тайлер это делает. Он старался не отставать, и каждый сдавленный стон, каждое «да, о, да» приближало его к оргазму быстрее, чем уверенные движения Тайлера у него между ног.

Джош кончил первым, Тайлер — несколько секунд спустя, выгнувшись под ним и сильно прикусив нижнюю губу. Сердце выскакивало из груди, было нестерпимо жарко в полуспущенных джинсах и задранных футболках, но Джош почему-то засмеялся, и Тайлер засмеялся вслед за ним.

— Господи, — Джош откинулся на спину, разбросав руки, — что только что произошло…

— По-моему, это называется секс, — в голосе Тайлера прослеживалась улыбка.

— Салфетки есть у тебя, умник? — прерывисто дыша, Джош повернул голову и встретился с сияющими глазами Тайлера.

— Пожалуйста, — достав откуда-то снизу, он протянул ему начатую коробку.

— Спасибо, — пробубнил он, выдёргивая нужное количество.

Несколько секунд в тишине они с серьёзным видом вытирали животы. Джош покосился на Тайлера, и тот робко улыбнулся.

— У тебя ещё здесь немного, — он притронулся салфеткой к бедру Джоша и смахнул белесую каплю.

— Объясни мне, что происходит, — Джош привстал, пытаясь натянуть джинсы. — Я с ума схожу, а ты гуляешь с Дженной, потом, — он помахал между ними рукой, — вот это всё. Я ничего не понимаю. Почему ты с ней?

— Я не с ней, — перебил его Тайлер: он застегнул джинсы и сел прямо, прислонившись к спинке кровати.

— Ты не с Дженной, — Джош продолжал лежать и смотреть в потолок. — Как насчёт фотки? И этих променадов по школе?

— Она… просто подвернулась под руку, — разглядывая свои ладони, тихо ответил Тайлер. — Это ничего не значит, это временно, и мы не целовались, разве что в щёку, но на фотке этого не видно.

Джош несколько раз кивнул, делая вид, что всё понял: они ведь говорят о таких очевидных вещах! Обведя потолок изучающим взглядом, он медленно повернулся на бок, опёрся на локоть и посмотрел на Тайлера в упор.

— Давай так: если ты мне сейчас не скажешь, в чём дело, _я_ буду целовать тебя до тех пор, пока ты попросишь о пощаде, — низким голосом сказал Джош. — Во всех местах. С языком, — он высунул кончик и пошевелил им вверх-вниз.

Тайлер опасливо покосился на него и, покачав головой, отвернулся. Ну ладно, подумал Джош и, схватив его за лодыжку, потянул вниз так, что вскоре Тайлер очутился на спине. Он зафыркал и забрыкался, но Джош проворно перехватил его запястья и прижал к кровати, навалившись всем телом. Тайлер изгибался под ним, кидая на Джоша испепеляющие взгляды и раздувая ноздри, но Джоша это только веселило.

— Я тебе говорил, что ты невероятно красивый, когда злишься? — с улыбкой проговорил он, наблюдая за Тайлером.

— А я тебе говорил, что ты невероятно тяжёлый, когда вот так валяешься на мне? — сердито отчеканил Тайлер, делая попытку вырваться.

Заметив на его шее большой тёмный засос, Джош довольно рассмеялся и чмокнул его в губы. Тайлер надулся.

— Слезь с меня.

— Я задавлю тебя своей любовью, — пропел Джош и потёрся щекой о его щёку.

— Серьёзно, слезь, — взмолился Тайлер.

— И ты мне всё расскажешь? — Джош слегка толкнулся вперёд, с удовольствием ощущая под собой каждый его изгиб, каждый вдох и выдох.

Длиннющие ресницы взметнулись вверх, в карих глазах мелькнул страх. Джош поднял бровь, ожидая ответа. Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга, потом Тайлер коротко кивнул, и Джош повалился на кровать рядом с ним.

— Только обещай мне не психовать, — попросил Тайлер, усаживаясь.

— Ничего не могу обещать, но буду стараться, — Джош приложил левую ладонь к сердцу, а правую поднял в знак клятвы.

— Хорошо, — Тайлер потёр лоб. — Помнишь, я говорил, что нужно поговорить с Тони, найти его человеческую сторону?

— Помню.

— Я знаю, я поступил неправильно, но я почему-то решил, что справлюсь, и сам подошёл к нему, — Тайлер опустил голову и стал разглаживать ткань на джинсах.

— Он обидел тебя? — напряжённо спросил Джош, чувствуя, как кровь бросилась в лицо. — Опять ударил тебя?

— Нет, он сменил тактику, — Тайлер облизнул губы и долго молчал, глядя вниз. — Он знает о нас, — едва слышно сказал он.

Джош заморгал, на долю секунды решив, что он ослышался. Тони знает о том, что они вместе, и что? Это повод ныкаться по углам и ничего не рассказывать? Что за хрень! Джош снова закипал, но сделав, глубокий вдох, постарался привести сердцебиение в норму.

— Эм? — выдавил он. — Прости, я немного не догоняю, — продолжил Джош, с трудом контролируя дрожь в голосе. — Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

— Я испугался, — тихо ответил Тайлер, не поднимая глаз.

— Испугался чего? Господи боже мой, — Джош вскочил. — Вместо того, чтобы рассказать всё мне, ты предпочёл закрыться и разыгрывать комедию перед всеми? — он снова зашагал по комнате, как псих. — Ты правда думал, что это могло что-то изменить?

— Он скажет моим родителям! — воскликнул Тайлер, в его глазах сверкали слёзы. — Он скажет им, что я гей, а я не хочу этого, не хочу, чтобы так!

Джош перестал ходить. Холод сковал лёгкие, и он с трудом выдохнул. Он смотрел на Тайлера, который согнулся пополам и прижал ладони к щекам. Чёрт. Дерьмо. Тони мудак. И сам он мудак, подумал Джош, орёт как потерпевший, когда нужно выслушать до конца, а потом брызгать слюной от негодования.

Осторожно подойдя к кровати, он медленно сел. Тайлер гулко сглотнул, убрал ладони от лица и начал внимательно изучать узор на покрывале. Джош погладил его по колену и тяжело вздохнул.

— Хэй, — позвал он. — Я всё-таки психанул.

— Да, — еле заметно кивнул Тайлер. — Прости. Я… я не знал, как поступить, и решил, что нам нужно немного… отдалиться друг от друга, — он покачал головой. — Я такой трус.

— Подожди, — Джош подсел ближе, взял за руку. — Давай сначала. Расскажи мне всё сначала, хорошо? — он наклонился к Тайлеру, и тот неуверенно посмотрел на него. — Я хочу понять, что произошло.

Оказалось, произошло следующее: когда Тайлер по доброте душевной пошёл предлагать Тони мир, дружбу и жвачку, здоровяк рассмеялся ему в лицо и сказал, что ему даром не нужен этот детский лепет, и прямым текстом заявил, что он в курсе их нетрадиционных взаимоотношений. Джоша бы это ни разу не испугало, потому что — хэй, оглянись вокруг, мудила, — полшколы спит с кем хочет и не жалуется. Но Тайлера это напугало и напугало ещё больше, когда Тони между делом спросил в курсе ли его родители, что он девочкам предпочитает мальчиков.

— Так и сказал? — полюбопытствовал Джош.

— Нет, — Тайлер подёргал себя за нижнюю губу. — Выражался он куда менее литературным языком.

— Понятно, — Джош потупился. — Но… ты ему поверил? Мало ли что он там говорит, не факт, что прямо так заявится к тебе на порог…

— Именно это он сделал, — перебил его Тайлер.

— Что? — у Джоша глаза на лоб полезли.

— На следующий день он пришёл сюда, мама открыла дверь, — Тайлер укусил себя за щёку. — Он пришёл, типа, позвать меня играть в баскетбол, пришлось спуститься. И он, такой: это на случай, если ты подумал, что я шучу.

— Охренеть, — выдохнул Джош. — Охреневший придурок, почему он так поступает, ему что, заняться больше нечем, — он откинулся на спинку и потёр веки.

— Не знаю, — Тайлер мотнул головой. — Но я решил, что если мы с тобой будем… держать дистанцию, то он потеряет бдительность и перестанет меня донимать.

— Но почему ты не сказал мне? — Джош подался вперёд. — Почему? Я бы понял, я бы держал дистанцию, что хочешь бы держал!

— Ты бы пошёл и избил его ногами, — вкрадчиво сказал Тайлер. — А мне это совсем ни к чему и… — он опять замолчал. — Одним словом, прости, что так.

Джош остановил его, подняв ладонь, и снова погладил его по ноге, размышляя над своим поведением. Тайлер прав — он бы пошёл и расквасил Тони лицо без задней мысли. Но если бы Тайлер рассказал ему всё-всё без утайки, с самого начала, то может быть, он сдержался. А может быть и нет. Боже, как всё сложно.

— А Дженна, — Тайлер вернул его в реальность, — поймала меня после дополнительных по литературе. Мы никогда особо не общались, но тут она начала рассказывать про Дебби, что они поссорились, потому что Дебби украла у Дженны браслет, — он опять замолк. — Ты знал, что Дебби клептоманит?

— Что, прости? — у Джоша начал дымиться мозг.

— Дженна думает, что у Дебби клептомания, — пожал плечами Тайлер. — Короче, посреди рассказа, как Дженна её любит и ненавидит, она набросилась на меня, и… остальное ты видел, — он посмотрела на Джоша исподлобья. — На следующий день, она подошла ко мне и сказала — «просто проводи меня до кабинета, ладно?» — и всё. Больше ничего не было.

Чёрте что, подумал Джош, с громким стоном переворачиваясь на живот: одна клептоманит, второй — шантажирует, не школа, а дурдом какой-то. Он зарылся в подушку и поорал, чтобы немного выпустить пар. Тайлер погладил его по макушке, как щенка, и Джош поднял голову.

— Ты мне веришь? — тихо спросил Тайлер.

— Да, я понял, Дженна не угроза, — Джош приподнялся на локтях, — но меня задолбал этот Тони, из-за него у нас вечно какие-то тёрки, — Тайлер напрягся, и Джош поспешил успокоить его. — Тебе нужно сказать родителям.

— Что? — у Тайлера вытянулось лицо.

— Слушай меня, — Джош быстро сел, поджав под себя ноги, и взял Тайлера за руку. — Я понимаю, что мы не можем сейчас спуститься вниз и радостно сообщить твоей маме, что ты гей, но…

— Нет, я не могу, — замотал головой Тайлер.

— Можешь, — Джош сильно сжал его пальцы. — Не сегодня, но завтра, пожалуйста, подумай об этом. Я буду с тобой, — он сжал их сильнее. — Мы сделаем это вместе.

— Меня выгонят из дома, — Тайлера затрясло, и Джош положил ему ладонь на шею, провёл большим пальцем по скуле.

— Тогда мы убежим вместе. В Нью-Йорк, — пообещал он.

— Это не смешно, — с укором сказал Тайлер.

— Так я серьёзно, — Джош приблизил к нему лицо и зашептал: — Смотри, если ты всё расскажешь родителям, то Тони уже ничего не сделает. Это во-первых, а во-вторых, нужно рассказать им и всем в школе, что он тебя достаёт, — он почувствовал, что вспотел. — Это травля, её нельзя терпеть.

— Меня отправят к психологу, — Тайлер начал раскачиваться вперёд-назад.

— Никуда тебя не отправят, — упорствовал Джош. — Послушай меня, послушай, — он перехватил испуганный взгляд Тайлера, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза, — я знаю, я не специалист, и мне самому страшно до усрачки, но я больше не могу смотреть, как этот недоумок издевается над тобой. Или над кем-либо ещё. Это неправильно, это нездоро́во, — Тайлер опустил глаза. — Я хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо, чтобы _у нас_ всё было хорошо, и поэтому нужно немного напрячься и свернуть этому гаду шею.

Тайлер нахмурился. Джош вздохнул — опять он за своё.

— Метафорически, конечно, — оскалился он.

— А что если, — у Тайлера слегка дрожал голос, — они не поймут? Что если они решат, что я всё выдумал?

— Давай не будем думать за них, — попросил Джош. — Давай всё расскажем, — он снова нашёл его руку и переплёл пальцы. — Хочешь, можем потренироваться на моих?

— Они знают? — недоверчиво спросил Тайлер.

— Нет, ноооо, — протянул Джош, — что-то мне подсказывает, что догадываются.

— Врёшь ты всё, — веско сказал Тайлер, — чтобы меня успокоить.

— Не вру, — Джош прижал его ладонь к своей груди. — Чувствуешь? Даже не ёкнуло.

— Ох, — Тайлер качнулся вперёд и упёрся лбом в плечо. — Я не могу.

— Можешь.

— Нет.

— Да, — Джош приподнял его за подбородок. — Я знаю, тебе страшно, мне тоже страшно, но если мы не собираемся ломать Тони ноги, что было бы неправильно! — быстро добавил он, заметив упрёк в глазах Тайлера, — нам нужно действовать с другой стороны. Так же, как и он. Это война. И лучшая защита, это нападение, и у нас уже есть план. Осталось только…

— Я понял! — остановил его Тайлер. — Понял. Хорошо. Я подумаю.

— Хорошо, — мирно сказал Джош и поцеловал его между бровями. — Я пойду.

— Куда? — Тайлер схватил его за руки.

— Домой? — в животе почему-то стало тепло.

— Останься, — тихо попросил Тайлер, крепче сжимая его запястье. — Я спрошу у мамы, — он вскочил и направился к двери. — Сиди здесь. Никуда не уходи. Я сейчас.

Меньше, чем через две минуты он вернулся. Ничего не говоря, он запрыгнул обратно на кровать, обнял Джоша за шею и притянул к себе. Они улеглись, и Джош мягко поцеловал его в щёку, в губы, в кончик носа. Тайлер улыбнулся, закрыв глаза, еле слышно прошептал: «я скучал по тебе», и Джош запустил ему пальцы в взлохмаченные волосы и прошептал в ответ: «как же ты иногда меня бесишь».

— Прости, — захлопал ресницами Тайлер, удобно пристроив голову на плече Джоша.

— О заткнись, — он положил ему ладонь на живот и хмыкнул. — То есть, разговаривай со мной, хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Расскажи про «Гроздья гнева», — попросил Джош, осторожно залезая Тайлеру под футболку. — Я их так и не прочитал.

Они заболтались допоздна — о Стейнбеке и Дженне, клептомании и ущемлении прав геев-афроамериканцев. Джош чуть с кровати не свалился, когда во внезапной тишине из заднего кармана джинс заголосил Майкл Джексон, сообщая о входящем от мамы.

Она отругала его за то, что он не предупредил о внеплановой ночёвке у Тайлера, и Джош приложил все силы и улыбки, чтобы убедить её, что всё в порядке, и завтра он вернётся домой живой и невредимый. Мама вздохнула, сказала, что целует и пожелала спокойной ночи. Джош выдохнул и убрал телефон. Взглянул на Тайлера, который, приподняв бёдра, стягивал с себя джинсы. Залюбовался. Тайлер, поймав его за этим, смущённо отвёл глаза, бросил джинсы на пол и залез под одеяло.

— У тебя ноги красивые, — сообщил Джош, закусывая губу.

Тайлер натянул одеяло до ушей. Джош улыбнулся, снял джинсы и нырнул к нему. Там оказалось тепло, почти жарко, и он без стеснения прижался грудью к спине Тайлера, вдруг вспомнил Брендона, поцеловал в висок. Увидел, как губы дрогнули в улыбке, и поцеловал ещё раз. Тайлер похлопал его по бедру, и Джош отодвинулся, закрыл глаза и представил, что всё будет хорошо.

*

Джош стоял посреди кухни и чувствовал себя, как в театре. Миссис Джозеф замерла в кривой позе на стуле, мистер Джозеф — с перекошенным лицом и высоко поднятыми бровями. Джош считал про себя: один, два, три, и с каждой секундой оттенок его кожи становился краснее и краснее. Джош крепко сжимал влажные пальцы Тайлера и ждал, когда рванёт.

Позавчера Тайлер прислал ему: «приходи завтра утром». Решился, подумал Джош, и по позвоночнику пробежали мерзкие электрические разряды. Что будет? Что будет?! Может, действительно есть смысл загуглить ночлежки в Нью-Йорке? Или хотя бы Брендона предупредить о том, что возможно они придут к нему жить. Вот он обрадуется. Вчетвером они бы создали целое гей-поселение. Хотя чего это он — у него в комнате можно неплохо расположиться. Джош хмыкнул и решил действовать по обстоятельствам.

Как ни странно он был совершенно спокоен, когда прошёл в дом и ждал, пока Тайлер спустится. Из кухни доносились голоса — о чёрт, там не только родители, там ещё и Мэдди. И Зак. И Джей. Чёёёёрт. Сейчас начнётся. Сейчас будет весело, хоть службу спасения вызывай. Джош облизнул губы и посмотрел наверх: Тайлер сбежал по ступенькам и одарил его нервной улыбкой.

— Хэй, как ты? — спросил Джош шёпотом.

— Нормально, — Тайлер поёжился. — Я написал речь.

— Круто, — он сжал его плечо. — Ничего не бойся. Я рядом.

Тайлер кивнул и медленно прошёл в кухню.

Солнце светило за окном, бренчала посуда, разносился сладкий запах выпечки. Родители Тайлера болтали о ценах на мебель, едва обратив на них внимание. Зак и Джей увлечённо что-то листали в телефонах, Мэддисон задумчиво жевала хлопья.

Идиллия.

Родители говорили о том, что неплохо бы купить новые стулья, или починить вот этот, кособокий, когда Тайлер прочистил горло и негромко сказал.

— Мам, пап, мне нужно кое-что вам сказать.

Родители переглянулись. На их лицах вспыхнула тревога, они, как по команде, сдвинули брови. Мэддисон перестала жевать. Зак и Джей продолжали сидеть в телефонах. Тайлер достал из кармана сложенный вдвое лист бумаги. Джош подошёл ближе и заглянул туда: ого, не зря учителя по литературе вечно хвалят Тайлера — лист был исписан от и до таким мелким и убористым почерком, что Джош едва мог разобрать отдельные слова.

— В чём дело? — напряжённо спросил мистер Джозеф.

— Не пугай нас, пожалуйста, — миссис Джозеф улыбнулась до жути неестественной улыбкой и придвинулась ближе к Мэддисон.

— У тебя будет ребёнок? — спросила девочка, и Джош чуть не прыснул со смеху.

— Нет, — качнул головой Тайлер.

— Обычно в сериалах, когда кто-то говорит «мне нужно вам кое-что сказать», это значит, что у тебя будет ребёнок, — с расстановкой сказала Мэддисон, помешивая хлопья.

— Дорогая, помолчи, пожалуйста, — мягко попросила мама и снова обратилась к Тайлеру. — Или Мэдди права? — она вопросительно вскинула бровь.

— Нет, господи, — Тайлер взмахнул руками, но тут же осёкся. — Наверное, у меня никогда не будет детей.

— О боже, — охнула миссис Джозеф. — Ты ходил к врачу? У тебя какая-то неизлечимая болезнь? — она положила ладони на щёки и страшными глазами посмотрела на мужа. — Крис, наш сын умирает!

— Нет, мама, пожалуйста! Всё нормально, я здоров! — Тайлер потряс головой и скомкал бумажку. — Я просто хотел сказать, что мне… что я… влюбился.

Джозефы облегчённо выдохнули: Келли закрыла глаза и потянулась за чашкой, Крис перестал хмуриться, Мэддисон лениво жевала. Зак кинул на Тайлера слегка заинтересованный взгляд и уткнулся обратно в телефон. Джей не пошевелился.

— Это же прекрасно! — воскликнула миссис Джозеф и убрала прядь волос со лба Мэддисон. — А мы уже испугались, что нужно бежать, сдавать анализы, — она хохотнула. — Кто она? Ты нас познакомишь?

— Дело в том, что, — Тайлер запнулся, — это не «она».

Снова воцарилось молчание. Миссис Джозеф посмотрела на мужа в ужасе. Тот наблюдал за стоящей перед ним парочкой и играл желваками. Зак сдавленно хихикнул в кулак, Мэддисон озадаченно сдвинула бровки, Джей даже глаз не поднял.

— Зак, уведи, пожалуйста брата и сестру, — попросил мистер Джозеф.

— Ну ё-моё, почему я, — заныл Зак, откладывая мобильник. — Я тоже хочу послушать об однополой любви!

— Закери! — загремел отец, и тот, закатив глаза, слез с высокого стула.

— Чего такого, — пробормотал он, беря Мэддисон за локоть, Джей уже был на полпути из кухни, всё так же увлечённо разглядывая что-то в телефоне. — Держись, братишка! Мы с тобой! Борись за права геев и человека! — верещал Зак из коридора.

— Закери! — одновременно воскликнули родители, но того уже след простыл.

Где-то пролетела муха. Джош стоял очень прямо, сжимал пальцы Тайлера и чувствовал, как быстро стучало в висках и там, где смыкались их руки. Сейчас его возьмут за шкварник и вышвырнут из дома, и прости-прощай, уютная комната Тайлера вместе с хозяином. Он переводил взгляд от одного родителя к другому и молился о том, чтобы мистера Джозефа не хватил удар — его лицо стало густого красного цвета. Помереть от признания сына, что он нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации было бы глупо, подумал Джош.

— Ты, — мистер Джозеф навёл указательный палец сначала на Тайлера, потом на Джоша, — и ты.

Миссис Джозеф бросилась к нему, подхватила под руку и повела к дивану. Мистер Джозеф держался за левый карман рубашки. Тайлер испуганно наблюдал за происходящим, но не шевелился. Только сжимал и разжимал ладонь Джоша.

— Налей мне виски, — прохрипел мистер Джозеф, указывая куда-то в сторону.

— Десять утра, — возмутилась миссис Джозеф, но он сурово глянул на неё из-под бровей, и она, покачав головой, поспешила к шкафам.

— Так, — мистер Джозеф сел повыше, ослабил галстук. — Вы оба. Сюда, — он тыкнул в пол перед собой.

Ноги казались чужими, когда Джош медленно приближался к низкому дивану. Тайлер шёл рядом, не отпуская его. Солнце вышло из-за тучи и осветило комнату пронзительными лучами.

— Получается, ты гей, — после продолжительной паузы выдавил мистер Джозеф.

— Да. Нет. Не знаю, — Тайлер задышал чаще.

— Ты только что сказал, что ты влюбился и это не девушка. Я правильно понял, что ты влюбился в парня или нет?

— Да, но мне не нравятся все парни поголовно, мне нравится… один, — протараторил Тайлер.

Крис нахмурился, потом его брови взлетели вверх.

— Вот как. Мне от этого не легче, но… — он не договорил и потёр переносицу. — У меня есть догадки, кто именно тебе нравится, но я всё-таки прошу уточнить.

Тайлер кивнул в сторону Джоша. Джош поднял руку и сказал:

— Здравствуйте.

Мистер Джозеф оглядел его с ног до головы, как будто первый раз увидел. У Джоша загорелись щёки, и он подумал, что наверняка у него сейчас такой же цвет лица, как у отца Тайлера. Ну хоть в чём-то они совпадают.

Подошла миссис Джозеф и протянула мужу прозрачный стакан наполовину наполненный янтарной жидкостью. Крис отпил маленький глоток и поморщился.

— По другому я себе представлял это утро, конечно, — сказал он, на секунду прикрыв глаза. — И давно вы… промышляете?

— С ноября, — ответил Тайлер.

— О, — Крис присвистнул и повернулся к Джошу. — Ты тоже гей?

— Сэр, — брякнул Джош.

— Я не сэр, — проворчал мистер Джозеф. — На вопрос отвечай.

— Я его парень, — ладонь нещадно сжали.

— Родители знают?

— Ещё нет, — Джош смотрел прямо перед собой, как солдат на выправке.

— Тайлер нравится?

— Да, очень, — ладонь начала неметь, щёки вспыхнули сильнее прежнего.

— Хорошо, — серьёзным тоном отозвался мистер Джозеф.

Опять повисла мучительная пауза. Миссис Джозеф теребила салфетку и во все глаза наблюдала за происходящим. Понять по её лицу, как она относится к тому, что её сын спит с Джошем, было невозможно. Но, судя по всему, думал Джош, всё будет нормально, если отец Тайлера одобрит.

— Значит так, — решительно начал мистер Джозеф, и Тайлер ощутимо напрягся. — Честно скажу, я всегда боялся, что кто-нибудь из вас вырастет… геем, — он кашлянул, — но не потому, что со мной из-за этого что-то сделается, а потому что… тебе будет не так-то просто жить, — он поднёс стакан ко рту, но пить не стал. — Твой выбор, твоя жизнь. Ты взрослый. Не могу сказать, что я несказанно рад, что… так вышло, но если у вас всё хорошо, — он вдруг задумался. — У вас всё хорошо?

— Да! Всё просто замечательно! — на одном дыхании выпалил Тайлер.

— Тогда, — Крис поднял плечи, — что я могу сделать? — он посмотрел сначала на Тайлера, потом на Джоша. — Я только об одном прошу…

— Всё, что угодно, — рьяно перебил Тайлер.

— Потрудись, пожалуйста, лишний раз не напоминать о том, что ты… — мистер Джозеф пощёлкал пальцами, ища слова, — вы… как бы…

— Я понял. Не буду.

Миссис Джозеф шумно выдохнула. Взяла у мужа стакан с остатками виски, выпила одним глотком и закашлялась. Джош опустил голову, чтобы спрятать улыбку.

— Мальчики, — она подпорхнула к ним и положила одну ладонь на щёку Тайлера, вторую — на щёку Джоша. — Главное, предохраняйтесь, — серьёзно сказала она, заглядывая им в глаза.

— Мам! — Тайлер вырвался из её объятий, поймал взгляд Джоша и зажмурился.

— Даже если вы только друг с другом, всё равно: защита лишней не бывает, — приговаривала она, подняв указательный палец.

Джош засмеялся и потряс конечностями, как будто он долго и упорно стоял в какой-нибудь труднопроизносимой йога-позе. Плечи, руки, ноги ныли. Тайлер схватил его за запястье и потащил вон из кухни. В коридоре они наткнулись на Зака, который притаился за углом и явно подслушивал.

— Предохраняться не забудь, — тоном имитирующим мать проговорил он, поправляя несуществующие очки.

— Отвали, — буркнул Тайлер, заливаясь краской.

Он проскочил мимо него и побежал наверх. Джош — за ним.

Как только закрылась дверь, Тайлер повернулся к нему и крепко обнял. Он мелко дрожал под одеждой, и Джош погладил его между лопатками.

— Всё хорошо, — сказал он, поцеловав Тайлера в висок. — Мы молодцы, мы всё сделали правильно.

*

В понедельник они зашли в школу, держась за руки. На Тайлере был лёгкий, полупрозрачный кардиган с розами, который развевался, когда он шёл быстрее. Джош улыбался во все тридцать два, наблюдая за лицами одноклассников: кто-то смотрел на них с открытым ртом, кто-то морщился, кто-то одобрительно кивал. Заметив их, Брендон толкнул стоящего рядом Райана, и тот, усмехнувшись, поднял большой палец.

Перед тем, как разойтись по кабинетам, они встали посреди коридора и обменялись влажным, откровенным поцелуем, от которого у Джоша — как бы он не сопротивлялся — волосы приподнялись на затылке. Язык Тайлера был у него во рту, когда он услышал свист, визг и весёлые возгласы.

— Увидимся на литературе, — Тайлер манерно чмокнул Джоша в уголок рта и, улыбнувшись, плавной походкой отошёл от него.

Джош несильно шлёпнул его по заднице и, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, направился к кабинету.

— Эй, пидоры! — услышал он. — Вы бы здесь ещё потрахались.

Тони громко хохотнул. Джош обернулся в его сторону. В коридоре стало тихо, как будто где-то выдернули вилку из розетки и разом выключили звук.

— Чё уставился? — с вызовом спросил Тони, сложив руки на груди и прислонившись плечом к стене. — Грязные педики, — он плюнул себе под ноги.

Джош двинулся на него, ни сказав ни слова. Наблюдавший народ дружно сделал вдох. Тайлер замер на полпути. Мерзкая ухмылка сползла с лица Тони, он всполошился, когда Джош оказался вплотную к нему.

— Ты охреневший! — возмутился Тони, отступая назад, но отступать было некуда. — Руки убери от меня свои пидорские!

— Хэй, — мягко сказал Джош, снова протягивая руку. — Почему ты такой грубый, подожди, давай поговорим.

— На хер иди! — Тони толкнул его в плечо. — Твои предки знают, что ты даёшь в задницу? Педик.

— А ты ещё не в курсе? — поднял бровь Джош. — Вообще-то знают.

— Заливай, — сощурился Тони.

— Если не веришь, могу пригласить тебя званный ужин по случаю нашего с Тайлером каминг-аута, — внимательно изучая губы Тони, сказал Джош. — Пожалуйста, присоединяйся к нам, — он облизнулся и посмотрел на Тони из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

— Засунь свой дешёвый бред себе в задницу! — возмутился Тони и снова толкнул его.

— Хэй, хэй, хэй, — перешёл на шёпот Джош, приближая лицо к побледневшему лицу Тони. — Слушай. А ты правда приходи. Я отсосу тебе так, что ты забудешь, как зовут родную маму, — он довольно улыбнулся и взял Тони за ухо; тот ошарашенно вылупился на него и сглотнул. — М? Как ты любишь? — он опустил ладонь на его ширинку и слегка сжал; Тони затрясло. — Я могу взять глубоко-глубоко.

Тони прижал затылок к стене, и Джош с удивлением заметил две влажные дорожки по обе стороны толстого лица.

— А я помогу, — Тайлер появился из-за плеча и положил ладонь Тони на щёку. — Нужно расслабиться, или будет больно, — проворковал он, поглаживая большим пальцем его подбородок. — Мы будем нежными, тебе понравится.

Воспользовавшись тем, что Джош отвлёкся и повернулся к Тайлеру, Тони вырвался и неуклюже побежал к туалетам, то ли сдавленно рыдая, то ли ругаясь на ходу. Стоявшие в коридоре засмеялись, проводили его взглядом и начали разбредаться по кабинетам. Кто-то качал головой, кто-то крикнул «молодцы, парни, давно нужно было ему вставить!», кто-то оглядывался по сторонам, словно не понимая, что произошло.

Джош подмигнул Тайлеру, и тот хихикнул, забавно вжав голову в плечи.

— Надеюсь, он нам не поверил, — сказал Джош, вытирая ладонь о джинсы. — По поводу того, что мы будем нежными.

— Да, мы же банда пидорасов-карателей, — улыбнулся Тайлер.

Перед тем, как зайти в кабинет, Джош обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Тайлера: тот радостно махнул ему рукой и, послав воздушный поцелуй, исчез за дверью. Джош изобразил ладонями сердечко и засмеялся, потому что получилось хреново, и Тайлер этого не видел. Но ничего, подумал Джош, он успеет показать ему сердечко, и может быть, не такое корявое, как это.


End file.
